


feels like love

by eridex



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Archery club, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Public Displays of Affection, izuleo are shameless pls save their friends, izumi's dorm, pre and post graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridex/pseuds/eridex
Summary: izumi and leo are happy and in love—which is great and all—but their friends are suffering.(For Izuleo Week 2020, Day 5 - Affection)
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	feels like love

Tsukinaga Leo is a lot of things. Annoying, for one. Really fucking cute, for another.

Big spring green eyes and a wide toothy grin and flushed freckle-splattered cheeks—it’s not _fair_ how Leo makes Izumi’s heart skip a beat when he throws himself onto Izumi’s lap like it’s free fucking real estate. And who let him be so light anyway? He’s only a little shorter than Izumi, but the difference in their weight is criminal because Leo eats like _shit_.

Leo’s arms snake around his neck, and Izumi instinctively reaches up to comb his fingers through messy orange hair before pulling him down into a kiss.

“Hi, Sena! I missed you, too~”

“We had lunch together two hours ago.”

“Still missed you,” Leo says.

Like this, he’s the sun, and Izumi can’t bring himself to look away. Not after months of going without his light, unsure if he’d ever feel this warmth again. It’s a special kind of warmth—one that engulfs his entire body, cradles him until he’s more at ease than he remembers ever being. Izumi had taken it—taken _him_ —for granted back then. How blind had he been? Leo had been burning out right in front of him, ready to explode, and he hadn’t even noticed.

“Senaaaa!” And as if that isn’t enough to get his attention, Leo pinches his cheek for good measure.

“ _Ow—_ Ousama, what the—“

“Sena’s thinking too much again,” Leo says, leaning in to press his lips against the sore spot. “We’re okay now, yeah?”

(Izumi pretends the kiss doesn’t make him feel better.)

“I love you,” Izumi says, because Leo deserves to hear it. Because he never said it back then, and maybe it could have made all the difference.

Leo smiles, and it makes the skin around his eyes crinkle, and Izumi knows he’ll never love another smile as much as he loves Leo’s. “I love you, too, Sena!”

“Mm, hey, Ousama.” Across the kotatsu, Ritsu lazily raises his head and rubs the sleep from his eyes. “Is practice starting?”

“Rittsu~” Leo squirms in his lap, twisting his body to wave at their friend. “Yeah! We should probably get started, huh?”

Tsukasa eagerly agrees, face the same shade as his hair and gaze bashfully averted. Next to him, Arashi gives Izumi A Look.

“Shut up.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything, Izumi-chan~”

* * *

Winter sweeps through Yumenosaki, and it’s quiet in the after-school hours. 

Izumi’s breath curls in the air. He tugs his scarf up, hoping to ward away the chill. More than anything, he’s ready to get in bed with a warm drink and cuddly boyfriend. The only problem being that said cuddly boyfriend is nowhere to be found.

But really, there’s only one place Leo could be on a day like this.

The members of the archery club greet him as he enters, and Izumi nods at them before making his way to where Leo is. 

“Ousama,” he says, prodding him with his foot. “Wake up.”

On the ground, Leo shifts, hugging a blazer-covered lump closer to his chest. His nose twitches as he buries his face in it. “Nngh…”

_Cute._

Izumi snaps a quick photo with his phone. If he’s rapidly losing storage space to pictures of Leo, that’s his own business really. Kneeling down, he tries shaking Leo’s shoulder this time. “Ousama.”

“Sena…” Leo mumbles. His hand darts out, grabbing Izumi’s wrist and pulling it to his face. He nuzzles Izumi’s palm, and his cheek and nose are freezing.

“You’re gonna catch a cold, idiot.”

Long lashes flutter, revealing pretty green eyes that never fail to make Izumi think of warm spring days. “Sena’ll take care of me if I get sick, though.”

Izumi huffs. “I won’t cuddle with you if you’re snotty and gross.”

“Meanie! Sena’s a big meanie~” Leo flops onto his back, bringing the cat under his blazer onto his chest. “You’ll cuddle with me, right, Little John? You’re much nicer than stupid Sena.”

“I’ll leave you two to it, then,” Izumi says, standing up to leave.

“Senaaaaaaa!”

“What?”

Leo pouts, and Izumi wants to say he’s unaffected, but he’s not. Because Leo is cute, and Izumi is fucking whipped apparently.

“You’re so annoying, Ousama.”

“Call me by my name,” Leo says.

“…Leo-kun.”

Leo’s face lights up at the sound. He sets Little John aside so he can sit up properly. “I love it when Sena says my name.”

“Give me a reason to, then, Ou~sa~ma~”

If Leo's blown out pupils are anything to go by, he understands _exactly_ what Izumi’s hinting at. “I’ll give Sena lots and lots of reasons!”

“ _Ahem_.”

Keito, it seems, is not quite as amused. 

Izumi takes Leo’s hand, pulls him up, and drags him toward the exit. 

“Bye, Keito, Suo, Yuzuru~”

* * *

“We need to get ready.”

Leo whines, the sound of it muffled by Izumi’s shoulder. “Don’t wanna…”

And, well, Izumi isn’t so inclined to move either if he’s being honest. It’s been more than a month since he’s been able to hold Leo like this, their schedules never quite lining up. So is it really a crime if he wants the moment to last just a little longer?

“Naru-kun’s going to kill us if we’re late again.”

“Mm, tell her we got abducted by aliens,” Leo says. “No, no! Tell her to come here instead, and bring Rittsu and Suo~”

“Please refrain from inviting other people over when you yourself don’t live here,” Shu says from the living area. 

For all the luxuries of the ES dorms, walls apparently didn't make the cut.

Izumi has half a mind to invite them himself, but he feels a tiny bit bad for Mao and Kuro. Besides, Arashi’s been gushing about the restaurant they’re going to for months now. There’s no way she’ll cancel for anything short of an emergency.

(And Izumi doubts she’ll accept “I didn’t want to stop cuddling with Leo-kun” as an emergency.)

“Five more minutes,” Izumi decides. “Then we really have to move, or else we’ll be late.”

“We weren’t even _that_ late last time.”

They were, in fact, _that_ late last time. Izumi knows because Arashi hasn’t let him forget it. “Maybe not by _your_ standards, but thirty minutes is a big deal to normal people, Leo-kun.”

“Hey!”

Izumi stops any further complaints with a kiss, and that somehow leads into Leo rolling on top of him, and somewhere along the way Izumi’s tongue is in Leo’s mouth and it’s _definitely_ been more than five minutes. But it’s hard to stop when his hands are busy mapping the planes of Leo’s back and Leo’s rewarding him with cute little noises than get lost in between increasingly heated kisses.

“Do you mind?”

Really, Shu should be thankful Izumi’s hands aren’t _under_ Leo’s shirt at this point. Izumi spares a second to flip him off because he really could not give less of a fuck about what Itsuki Shu thinks right now and ignores the offended gasp he gets in return.

In the end, they’re only ten minutes late to dinner, but no one has to know _why_.

(Except Ritsu, because Mao is a fucking snitch.)

**Author's Note:**

> feature izumi hasn't come home so i wrote really self-indulgent fluff to make myself feel better. uh freeforming again bc i'm awful at following prompts apparently..
> 
> hope this wasn't too self-indulgent ^^ as always, kudos/comments are very much appreciated, and my twitter is [@tsunsena](https://twitter.com/tsunsena) if anyone wants to see me gush abt more izuleo hcs/aus/etc<3


End file.
